Kagura faces off with Inuyasha
by RozuRyuTsuki
Summary: Kagura and Inuyasha have un-finished busness. with Naraku and a cupple of underlings watching, Kagura and Inuyasha continue the fight


( I do not own Inuyahsa or any of the characters no mater how much I wish I did *whimpers softly* but anyway! posting order! Inuyasha, kagura, Naraku, keikkou, Nakamura, Karin until a few of the them left and it was just down to Inuyasha and myself))

Kagura: *lifting her fan, she quickly flicks her wrist speaking softly as she flairs her youki* Fujin no Mai * waving her fan directly at Inuyasha, she creates a wing gust that morphs into crescent shaped blades that can pierce threw almost anything, seeing as there was not much that he could hide behind at the moment* hn… tell me.. Did Rose bleed much?

Inuyasha -He immediately jumped back to dodge the blades and landed safely on his feet- What are you talking about? What do you know of her?

Inuyasha: *she chuckle a little, her eye sparkling still* oh.. nothing much.. The last time we meet, she bleed such a pretty shade of red.. Ryuja no Mai! * she flicks her fan again, summoning tornadoes aiming them for Inuyasha directly, wishing to make sure that he would have no time to react this time she once more sends her Fujin no Mai at him*

Naraku: *Naraku took a seat next to the blind Hime, taking a hold of his freshly poured tea with out a care in the world watching the battle between Kagura and Inuyasha commence.* "Ha-ha...how delightful is it not Hime?"*He had a sip along with an evil grin.*

Keikkou: ~She gave a nod listening to Naraku beside her frail form~ "Of course Naraku-sama" ~She held the tea kettle, pouring a fresh batch into his cup carefully.~

Nakamura: -He stood up quickly and with a few graceful hopes he made his way atop structures roof an sat to watch his show in the yard.-

24Daze: -a slight smile began to form on her face she loved the liveliness of battle, the sensation of imminent death being near. soon the spirits would be well fed, and her mind could rest perhaps even for a while-

InuYashaOYSama: -Not having enough time to react, InuYasha was blown from the tornados, making him fly black, and this time getting hit by the blades, each hitting all over his body. He grunted in pain, but gripped his sword tightly, and after moving it back, he swiped it forward, shooting the adamant shards, hoping to hit her in the process (don't remember the Japanese name of Adamant Barrage)-

Kagura: * a little grin comes to her as she takes a few steps towards Inuyasha lifting the fan high over her head she chuckle lightly, first calling her Hebi no Mai, to pick him up off the ground, wishing to trap him within the tornadoes before adding the Fujin no Mai, creating a swirling mass of wind blades, that if he got to close to the insides of it, would surly slice him to ribbons in a heart beat* I tell you… for an Inu.. You are not that intelligent..

Naraku: "Inuyasha, please tell me you have more fight in you than that.. This reminds me of the day I killed that Miko, such an appetizing sensation." *He chuckled to himself with sip of his tea and breathing out. His red hues staring at the tornado that Kagura had formed.*

Keikkou: ~ Keikkou kept her ears open, listening to the high pitch sound of the wind. She kept still with her kimono sleeve covering her smiling lips.~

Nakamura: "Inu's not intelligent.. that's not a surprise.." -he scoffed to himself as he watched the battle turn out. Hands on his knee's he leaned out to look closer to the two observing the women's wind play.- "Is that all the son of Inutaishou has to offer.."

24Daze: -Her eyes looked towards the other spectators as she gently made her way towards them, her eyes glued to the battle at hand.- "Seems rather one sided don't you think..." -her words were hollow, spoken to Nakamura and the other spectators-

InuYashaOYSama: -He remained still as he was trapped inside the tornado, eying the blades all around him. He waited for almost a moment, waiting for the perfect time to react. He shut his eyes for a second, then gave a huge glare, and grasping onto the hilt of his weapon tightly, letting out the Kaze no Kizu, hoping it for it to make its away through the blades. If it did, it would go for Kagura, and hit her.-

Kagura:* she narrows her eyes some as she flair her youki, as she jumps into the air she pull a feather out of her hair, as it expands and lengthens, Kagura would land on it, moving quickly out of the way of Inuyasha's attack. Standing on her feather, she looks down at the bothersome Inu, flaring her youki more she would call to her any of the dead she may use, even if it would take a moment for them to get here. Waving her fan at Inuyasha again she almost growls, her eye shinning in her anger* foul .. DOG! Fujin no Mai!

Naraku: "Heh...It seems that the Dog can still fight...This is becoming quite bothersome." *He was becoming quite annoyed with the quarrel and wanted Inuyashas head. Since he had obtained a Shikon shard, he was no bother to him right now. He merely got up and walked away from the scene off to hide himself once more and not wanting to be bothered by anyone.*

Keikkou: ~ Keikkou heard Naraku move from her side and she did the same. Listening to his foots steps as she followed him like a lost child towards the other domain.~

Nakamura: -He let out a sigh before he jumped down in-between the two. His foot kicked Inuyasha's attack. With a quick spin of his body the back of his hand hit Kagura's Fujin no Mai disposing of the attack as well.- "My yard will be in ruin's soon, Please continue outside of the wall's.." looked at the women on her feather then to the Inu.- "Do so while I am still asking Po-lightly.."

InuYashaOYSama: -Blood dripping from him, InuYasha would growl as he jumped back to dodge the blades again. After he landed, he glared up at her before jumping up in the air in front of her, and swung his blade, making a blast of energy shoot toward her-

Kagura:*she would move away from the strike, heading for outside of the grounds as the tail end of the feather was struck tipping her ff the feather,* Kaze Toppu! * she uses the wing gust to easy her landing on the other side of the wall, laughing lightly she jumps back away from the walls, keeping her eyes pealed* come on Yasha…. Do not tell me you are bleeding to badly now…

Naraku: * Naraku remained inside of the Domain, seeing the Hime follow his step. This bringing a grin to his lips* "Dear Hime, you will not have to worry about that Mutt ever again."

InuYashaOYSama: -He smirked some after joining her- This is only a cut. You won't take me down, Wench. -he then glanced down at Naraku and gave him a glare as he pointed -Don't underestimate me. I am not easy to kill. And I never give up. YOU are the one that will be going down

Kagura:* she smirks a little seeing that her own dead army had arrived, pulling another feather from her hair she flies up into the air, laughing a little as she watches her Shikabana Mai at work. Since they where dead anyway, it didn't mater much to her when she sent 3 quick wave of her Fujin no Mai at Inuyasha* I am tired of playing with you dog…. Time to go lay in a corner and die…Hebi no Mai! * she attempt to pick him up with the twister, picking up abandoned weapons along the way*

InuYashaOYSama: -After continuously taking down the army of dead men, he once again avoided the blades by jumping back. And after being blown by the wind, he held up his blade in front of him to block the weapons. After that, he reaped the Kazu no Kizu attack, once again, shooting toward her.-

Kagura:* Kagura's eyes widen a moment as she jumps into the air, using Kaze Toppu to move herself to the side jut a little t slowly as her left side from her hip down ends up being sliced into. Dropping to the ground in a tuck and role she gets to her feet, standing up to her full height as she glairs at Inuyasha* hn…Fujin no Mai! * twisting up onto her tip toes only to flick her fan once more* Hebi no Mai! * fallowed by another Fujin no Mai to add to the tornadoes,*

InuYashaOYSama: -Still on his knees, he received more cuts from the blades coming toward him. But when the tornados came, he clung to his sword tightly, avoiding to get blown away. Once they were gone, it took him a few seconds to stand back, but once he did, he gave her a glare before raising his sword and swiping it to make the adamant come out again, shooting toward her-

Kagura:*she watches as Naraku takes to the air in his shield, leaving the area and her to defend herself. Pulling a feather from her hair she jumps, landing lightly on her and leaning over a little, smirking down at Inuysasha* hn… it would seem that we are through here Hanyou… go play with your brother and we will see you latter * she smirks pointing her feather to the same direction that Naraku has headed for, her eyes glowing softly as she looks over her shoulder at him, speaking softly to herself her words being cared on the light wind back to Inuyasha* one day.. I shall be free…


End file.
